The present invention relates generally to the field of athletic training equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball training apparatus for projecting a ball or holding a ball in an elevated position so that the ball can be hit by a baseball bat.
Baseball is a popular sport among all ages in today""s society. One of the more challenging aspects to the sport of baseball, particularly for younger players, is swinging a bat to hit a ball that is tossed in the air. Hitting a ball, which is tossed into the air, is one of the most difficult activities to perform for young children with developing motor skills. In order to practice the skills required to hit a baseball, typically a minimum of two people, a pitcher and a batter, are required. In order to allow a single person to practice hitting, a number of conventionally known devices have been developed to suspend or project a ball in the air for hitting. These devices typically include a base having a ball support such as a tee. In tee devices, the ball is placed at the end of a vertically positioned tee where it is hit by a batter. These devices can also include contact levers which when hit by a bat strike and propel the ball positioned at the end of the tee. Other commercially known devices include a mechanism for projecting a single ball from a base. The projection mechanisms can include a strike pad that is manually hit by a user""s bat or the user""s foot to cause a single ball to be tossed in the air. Alternatively, the mechanism can be a ball support connected to a spring that is manually compressed and held in compression by a pin. When the pin is released, typically by a second user, the spring projects a ball into the air. Other mechanisms can include mechanical or mechanical/pneumatic assemblies that provide a container for a single ball and a time delay between the actuation of a pedal by the user and the projection of the single ball into the air. Other commonly known devices project balls sequentially over long distance in a generally horizontal direction.
Existing ball supporting or ball projecting devices have a number of drawbacks. First, existing ball projecting devices typically project only one ball after contact or actuation by the user. Therefore, the user must reload the device after each ball is projected and then manually re-actuate the device for each ball. This requires a single user to leave a ready batting position to re-actuate the device and then return to the batting position to strike the next ball. This repeated movement in and out of the ready batting position often disrupts the continuity of the batter""s stance and swing, and can negatively affect the batter""s concentration, particularly for the novice user. Second, many devices provide little or no time between the actuation of the device and the projection of the ball, thereby requiring the user to quickly reach a ready batting position following actuation of the device and then swing a bat at the ball. The lack of sufficient time between actuation of the device and ball projection increases the difficulty level of using the device and can promote poor batting stance and swing practices. Third, the known devices that provide a time delay between the actuation of a pedal by the user and the projection of a single ball into the air provide no warning to the user when the ball will be projected from the device. The lack of a warning signal allows users, particularly young children, to become distracted, leave the ready batting position or lose concentration. Existing ball projection devices for projecting multiple balls sequentially are large, expensive machines which project the balls in a generally horizontal direction and over long distance. Such devices can be unsafe and are not suitable for operation by children, particularly young children. Moreover, such devices are configured for professional use or for use by more advanced athletes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a baseball training apparatus capable of holding a plurality of balls and projecting the balls in a generally vertical direction, one at a time at a predetermined time interval, following a single actuation signal. A plurality of single ball projections at a predetermined time interval between projections following a single actuation signal allows the user to establish a ready batting position and maintain that position during multiple swings of a bat. It also allows the user to develop continuity between swings, and more easily adjust his or her batting position. What is needed in part is a baseball training apparatus that provides the user with an audible warning signal that a ball is about to project from the apparatus. A warning signal will assist the user in concentrating and focusing on the ball just prior to the ball""s projection. Also, it would be advantageous to provide a baseball training apparatus that is lightweight, inexpensive and easy to operate. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a baseball training apparatus that is durable, safe to use and suitable for outdoor use. What is also needed is a baseball training apparatus that is capable of adapting to the user""s skill level. This can range from a tee ball mode of operation where a ball is positioned in a stationary and elevated position that aids the user in developing the initial batting skills to an automatic ball projection mode of operation where a plurality of balls are automatically projected upward one at a time over an extended duration for hitting by a user.
The present invention provides a baseball training apparatus for use with at least one ball. The baseball training apparatus includes a body, a drive assembly connected to the body, and a ball interface device. The drive assembly is configured to impart motion to the ball. The ball interface device is connected to the body. The ball interface device is configured for movement between a first position in which the ball engages the drive assembly and a second position in which the ball is prevented from engaging the drive assembly. A control system is operably coupled to the ball interface device. The control system interacts with the ball interface device such that the ball interface device changes between first and second positions at a predetermined time interval for a predetermined duration.
According to another aspect of the invention, a baseball training apparatus for use with at least one ball includes a control system applying a signal to a ball interface device at a predetermined frequency. According to another aspect of the invention, a baseball training apparatus for use with at least one ball includes a ball feeder tube removably connected to a body. The ball feeder tube is configured to hold the balls. A ball projection means is connected to the body. The ball projection means is configured for projecting a ball upward from the body.
The present invention also provides a baseball training set. The baseball training set includes a plurality of balls, a body, a drive assembly connected to the body, and a ball interface device. The drive assembly configured to impart motion to the ball. The ball interface device is connected to the body. The ball interface device is configured for movement between a first position in which the ball engages the drive assembly and a second position in which the ball is prevented from engaging the drive assembly. The baseball training set further includes a control system coupled to the ball interface device. The control system applies a signal to the ball interface device such that the ball interface device changes between first and second positions at a predetermined time interval for a predetermine duration. A ball feeder tube has first and second ends. The first end of the tube removably connects to the body and the tube is configured to hold at least one of the balls.